Mas Allá de las Tierras Heladas
by Hacedor De Historias
Summary: Finn y Jake deciden investigar que hay en tierras desconocidas. Pero el Rey Helado los esta siguiendo. Luego de hacer una tregua con él y descubrir que Bmo se colo de polizonte el cuarteto viaja a través del mar y encuentran mas de lo que se esperaban. aunque también descubren un peligro que no pueden vencer hasta que...
1. Capítulo 1 Como inicio el descubrimiento

Hola que tal, soy Hacedor De Historias (¿Qué nombre tan original verdad?), soy algo nuevo en FanFiction, pero he leído varias historias antes de crear mi usuario. Este Fic será parte de una trilogía: Más allá de las Tierras Heladas; Más allá del mar de la muerte segura y Más allá del plano mental. Esta primera parte se basara en el descubrimiento de la Tierra de Aaa, me basare en el capítulo "Mystery Dungeon" (aun no estrenado en Latinoamérica). Para los que no los conozcan se basa en que el Rey Helado secuestra a Tronquitos, Shelby, Neptor y Limonagrio por sus habilidades especiales (habilidad para preparar pies, habilidad como carnada, habilidad de acidez y habilidad para decodificar códigos), el objetivo del Rey Helado es conseguir llegar hasta el mago durmiente que da vida, cuando el mencionado personaje duerme una gran llamarada azul se forma a su alrededor y todo lo que entre en ella cobra vida. El Rey Helado trata de llevar a la vida a sus personajes ficticios de la Tierra de Aaa, pero lo que cobra vida no son los personajes de su historia sino el libro donde están escritos. Sin embargo antes de que esto sucediera la gran llamarada crece hasta alcanzar el techo (donde está la salida). Mi teoría es que la llama creció porque necesitaba espacio para formar toda la Tierra de Aaa, entonces la llama alcanza la salida y cruza el océano, luego al llegar al lugar correcto crea la Tierra de Aaa. En eso se basar el Fic, sin más preámbulos comencemos

* * *

**Más allá de las Tierras Heladas**

**Capítulo 1 Como inicio el descubrimiento**

Era otro día en la tierra de Ooo el sol apenas se alzaba, en todos lados las personas se levantaban; en el Dulce Reino la mayoría de los dulces se preparaban para ir a la plaza pues era día libre y allí podían divertirse un rato; en los bosques y desiertos los se realizaban múltiples eventos y ferias; y en la casa del árbol de Finn y Jake recién se estaban levantado. Algo totalmente comprensible ya que ayer el Rey Helado los había capturado en una trampa de hielo (que era por cierto muy incómoda) y les había empezado a contar otra historia sobre Fiona y Cake. En esta debutaba la contraparte de Marceline, Marshall Lee. Por alguna extraña razón el gobernante del hielo insistió varias veces en que fue el quien creo la historia, sin ayuda de nadie, especialmente de Marceline.

-aaaa-se desperezo Finn-¿Cómo dormiste Jake?

-Mal hermano la trampa del Rey Helado me rompió algunos huesos.

-A mí también, ese viejo está cada vez más loco.

-Aunque esta vez su historia fue más o menos soportable.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¿A dónde vamos hoy?

-No lo sé viejo…recuerdas que anteayer me hablaste de un mapa con "tierras desconocidas".

-Cierto viejo ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Podríamos explorar esas tierras.

-umm… muy bien, está en la cabaña del ganso manso.

-vamos.

Y unos minutos más tarde ambos amigos estaban revisando el mapa. Encontraron varios lugares que ellos no conocían, pero que ya habían sido explorados, sin embargo lo que más les llamó la atención fue una extensa zona que solo decía "desconocido"

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿los deje con suspenso?

si te gusto deja review

si no te gusto deja una critica constrictiva...en un review

si quieres saber como ver todos los episodios de Adventure Time deja review y te dare el link de la pagina.

Adios.


	2. Capítulo 2 Viajando entre nieve y hielo

Bueno aquí el capítulo 2, en el anterior hubo referencias de episodio "Bad Little Boy, en este entrara en escena el Rey Helado, para los que no sepan acerca de su pasado les recomiendo ver "Secretos Navideños parte 1"; "Secretos Navideños parte 2"; "I Remember You" y "Simon and Marcy". Este capítulo será Más corto, tal vez algunos lo consideren un "relleno, pero es mi capítulo no?

Bueno ahora si aquí tienen el capítulo 2

* * *

**Más allá de las Tierras Heladas**

**Capítulo 2:** Viajando entre nieve hielo y pingüinos.

Finn y Jake regresaron a la casa del árbol antes de partir pues se dieron cuenta de que necesitarían más provisiones, espadas y seguramente una brújula y un mapa. Cuando finalmente estuvieron listos Finn llevaba su espada de raíz y la espada de la familia, además de un reproductor holográfico, la brújula, el mapa y su pijama; Jake 10 envases grandes de helado, un burrito de todo, sus botas para el frio, unos sweaters, a Bmo (aunque sin saberlo pues se metió de polizonte) unas vendas, lágrimas de ciclope y jugo de naranja.

Más tarde se encontraban en el Reino Helado, Jake se había vuelto gigante y Finn viajaba en su lomo.

-Oye Jake creo que deberíamos tratar de pasar inadvertidos o el Rey Helado podría atraparnos de nuevo.

-tienes razón-respondió Jake encogiéndose.

-Bro tengo una idea, conviértete en trineo.

-Ok, pero que hay de "pasar inadvertidos".

-Un trineo no resalta tanto, además si caminamos nos vamos a demorar mucho.

-Tienes razón.

Mientras nuestros héroes charlaban deslizándose en la nieve en una cueva de hielo cercana el Rey Helado estaba aburrido.

-Gunter que estás haciendo.

-Cuac, cuac.

-¡Rompiendo botellas! ¡Otra vez!

-Cuac.

-Gunter ya te he dicho que no rompas botellas, mejor voy a buscar algo que hacer-dijo el rey helado mientras salía volando por la ventana.

Mientras el Rey Helado estaba afuera Gunter abrió su recamara secreta (situada bajo el trono de hielo), entro y volvió a salir con su hijo (un gato morado volador con poderes psíquicos), luego se dirigió al velador donde el Rey Helado guardaba su ojo demoniaco y estuvo a punto de colocárselo cuando el Rey Helado regreso.

-Gunter ven, vamos a seguir a Finn y Jake a ver que hacen.

-Cuac, cuac.

Y así rey, pingüino y gato psíquico volador salieron por la ventana.

* * *

Que tal ¿les gusto? dejen sus reviews, el siguiente capítulo lo escribire en una semana aprox.

Si no escribo en el tiempo prometido es porque estoy viajando y no tengo internet.

**17/01/2013**


	3. Capítulo 3 Almerzo, respuestas y hielo

Y aquí el siguiente capítulo, quiero agradecer a los que me dejan reviews ya que es el alimento de un escritor,Y ahora si capítulo 3.

**Más allá de las Tierras Heladas**

**Capítulo 3 Almuerzo, respuestas, y hielo **

Mientras el Rey Helado se acercaba peligrosamente a Finn y Jake nuestros héroes decidieron detenerse a comer, pues oscurecía, mientras preparaban todo comenzaron a charlar.

-Oye hermano ¿que comemos primero?-pregunto Finn.

-No sé, en este frio el burrito no se dañara y podríamos comerlo cuando salgamos de aquí, pero debemos acabarnos el helado o se derretirá.

-Bueno si se trata de helado no hay problema.

-A comer

Ambos amigos se dispusieron a comer cuando Bmo salió de uno de los fajos que Jake estaba dejando en la nieve.

-¡Helado sí!-grito Bmo con su voz metálica de robot

-¡Bmo!-gritaron al unísono Finn y Jake.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Finn.

-Uh, este...quería acompañarlos en su aventura.

-¿Y porque no nos dijiste?-inquirió Jake.

-Porque...porque...no...no quería cargar cosas, si eso, no quería cargar cosas-respondió Bmo.

-Bmo sabemos que eres muy pequeño para cargar cosas pesadas (la computadora apenas debía medir unos 25 cm) solo debías decírnoslo-respondió Finn sin creerse ni una palabra de lo que Bmo decía.

En eso llegan el Rey Helado, Gunter y su hijo.

-Hola chicos-saludo el Rey Helado

-¡Rey Helado!-gritaron los tres poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-Hey porque me amenazan.

-¡Trataste de matarnos 4 veces! Y todavía preguntas-grito Jake.

-¡Eso es porque se interponen entre las princesas y yo!

-¡Tu raptas a las princesas para obligarlas a casarte contigo así no funciona el amor!-dijo Finn.

-Bueno pero estoy muy aburrido, ¿por qué no hacemos una tregua?

-¿Una qué?-Pregunto Finn

-Les daré mi ojo demoniaco y no me dan una paliza ¿sí?

-¿El amuleto que hizo clones mágicos de Gunter?-pregunto Finn.

-Ese mismo.-respondió el Rey Helado.

-Finn, creo que nos conviene.-dijo Jake.

-No lo sé Jake, sabes que está loco.

-Si, por eso debemos quitarle el amuleto.

-Tienes razón.

-Bien-dijo Finn volviéndose hacia el Rey Helado-Trato hecho.

-Aquí tienen.-dijo el Rey Helado mientras se sentaba y tomaba un bote de helado.

Después de que todos comieran helado (excepto por Bmo que siendo una computadora-consola-robot no poseía sistema digestivo y solo miraba con envidia a los demás) el Rey Helado reinicio la conversación.

-¿Por qué vinieron a almorzar tan lejos de su casa?

-Viajamos a las tierras que hay después de tu reino.

Tras oír estas palabras el Rey Helado empalideció y dijo:

-¿y...? ¿Cómo qué tan grande es?

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto Jake.

-¿Ya olvidaron la historia que les conté ayer?-dijo el Rey Helado algo decepcionado.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-dijo Finn.

El Rey Helado suspiro y dijo:

-Ustedes saben que mis ojos de hechicero me permiten ver el plano mental al mismo tiempo del plano material por lo que nunca estoy seguro de que es real, que es ilusión y que es alucinación.

-Ve al punto-dijo Jake.

-Yo vi lo que esta pasando ahora.

-¡Qué!

-Tuve un sueño muy raro, en el pasaba... pues lo que pasa ahora.

Gunter, su hijo y Bmo escuchaban atentamente impresionados por lo que oían.

-Jake, crees que sea real-preguntó Finn.

-¡Que! ¡No!

-Mira sé que está loco pero nos considera como casi amigos, más o menos, no nos ha mentido hasta ahora.

-oigan-interrumpió el Rey Helado

-¿si?-respondieron al unísono

En mi sueño además seguíamos una llama azul que iba por el cielo...y allí estaba el libro de mi Fic...y había un búho.

Finn y Jake reflexionaron sobre aquello hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que tal vez el Fic del Rey Helado solo necesitaba espacio para volverse realidad. Y luego de una acalorada discusión con el gobernante de las nieves decidieron ir a investigar si en las tierras desconocidas había algo. pero el Rey Helado quería ir con ellos.

Jake recordó cuando él y Finn lo liberaron de la prisión secreta del Dulce Reino por que no genero a propósito la enfermedad que lo llevo allí, momento desde el cual los considero como ami-enemigos, razón por la cual los salvo del sicario que el mismo contrató.  
Finalmente respondió:

-Bien, pero Gunter se queda y también su hijo.

-Ok hermano- respondió Finn chocando su puño con el de Jake.

Ambos se volvieron hacia el Rey Helado y le explicaron sus condiciones quien las acepto sin problemas y se preparó para acompañarlos.

Y de esta manera parte el quinteto (porque obviamente el caracol tenía que dar su saludo especial, el que desgraciadamente será una despedida pues aquí termina el capítulo).

* * *

Y bueno ¿que tal? Porfavor dejen sus reviews

**P.D.** El caracol aparecera cada día en mi historia (hasta ahora solo va 1).


	4. Capítulo 4 Pensamientos Nocturnos

Aqui esta el capítulo 4 ojala lo disfruten y por favor dejen sus reviews y si no lo disfrutan tambien dejen sus reviews.

* * *

**Más allá de las Tierras Heladas**

**Capítulo 4: Pensamientos nocturnos**

Finn, Jake, el Rey Helado y Bmo continuaron su viaje. Cada uno de ellos con diferentes pensamientos: Finn se extrañaba de la respuesta que Bmo les había dado, no entendía porque la computadora se había metido de polizonte y luego se excusaba de una manera tan extraña; Jake por su parte pensaba en el tiempo que duraría esta aventura pues no se había despedido de su prometida Arcoíris, también se preocupó por su hermano ya que él tampoco le dijo adiós a la Princesa Flama pero al final llego a la conclusión de que si se ausentaban unos días no pasaría nada; el Rey Helado, como se lo imaginaran, estaba contentísimo de que probablemente no se hubiera imaginado la tierra de Aaa; Bmo solo se lamentaba no haber podido comer helado, no le gustaba ser un robot.

Mientras cada uno meditaba en su mente estas cosas el día comenzaba a acabar, el sol casi no se veía tras las montañas de hielo, los golems de nieve y pingüinos buscaban refugio y sobre todo cada vez hacia más frio. Nuestros héroes decidieron armar la carpa para dormir cuando cayeron en cuenta de algo ¡no tenían carpa!

-¿¡Cómo es que no trajiste la carpa Finn!?-dijo Jake.

-¡Se suponía que tú la traerías!-contesto molesto Finn.

-Ohm oigan creo que -hablo Bmo.

-¡Que!-contestaron al unísono.

-En realidad si pusieron la carpa, a decir verdad pusieron una cada uno, pero…yo las quité cuando me escondí en la bolsa de Jake, iba volver a ponerlas… solo que… me quede sin batería –finalizó Bmo.

-Pero si estás bien cargado-intervino el Rey Helado.

-Creo que fueron las lágrimas de cíclope, sus propiedades mágicas se transforman en electricidad al contacto con circuitos que simulan emociones e inteligencia artificial-explico Bmo.

Jake inmediatamente busco en la bolsa y se encontró con que había una grieta en el frasco de las lágrimas curativas.

-Está medio vacío-observo el Rey Helado.

-Hay que ser positivos-dijo Finn.

-Ok-dijo el Rey Helado taponando con hielo la grieta- Esta medio lleno

-Bien ahora hay que hacer una cama de nieve-dijo Finn moldeando nieve.

-No hermano si duermes en la nieve nunca despertaras-advirtió Jake.

-Y entonces que hacemos.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Simón (es el nombre del Rey Helado antes de que encontrara su corona).

En cuestión de segundos una gran cueva de hielo se alzó ante el cuarteto, no les costó nada encender una fogata que les diese calor. Luego Jake le pidió a Bmo que activase su modo intercomunicador con lo que cada uno pudo hablar con sus amigos, para ser más exactos Finn con la Princesa Flama, Jake con Arcoíris Y el Rey Helado después de que no lo dejaran molestar a la Dulce Princesa termino hablando con Gunter. Finalmente escucharon una larga disculpa de Bmo por mentirles acerca de cómo llego de polizonte.

* * *

Bueno ¿les gusto o no? por favor dejen sus reviews.


	5. Capítulo 5 Bmo modo intercomunicador

Bueno este cap. es corto pero en este pondre lo que nuestros heroes conversaron en el cap. anterior.

**PD.- **En algunas partes encontraran dialogos en coreano, bajo ellos esta entre parentesis la traduccion.

* * *

**Bmo, modo intercomunicador**

**Capítulo 5: Bmo, modo intercomunicador.**

Como dije en el anterior capítulo gracias al modo intercomunicador de Bmo Finn hablo con la Princesa Flama, Jake con Arcoíris y el Rey Helado…bueno termino hablando con Gunter. He aquí lo que ellos conversaron:

**Conversación Finn/Flama.**

-Hola Flama.

-Hola Finn ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy en el Reino Helado voy a explorar que hay más allá de Ooo.

-¿Enserio? Eso suena divertido ¿Por qué no me invitaste?

-Bueno…yo….esto…si quería…pero…es que…

-Entiendo no lo pensaste, de todos modos no me gustaría pasar por el Reino Helado, pero al regresar hay que hacer algo juntos.

-Oye…yo…no quise.

-Tranquilo Finn entiendo, mi holo-computador se queda sin energía y no hay enchufes en las casas de fuego, así que…adiós.

-Adiós Flama.

-Finn enserio entiendo, no te pongas triste.

-No estoy triste.

-Lo noto en tu cara y en tu voz, enserio Finn no te odio por algo tan simple.

- Adiós.

-Adiós.

**Fin de la conversación.**

Ya se deben imaginar cómo esta Finn, pero ahora veamos cómo le fue a Jake

**Conversación Jake/Arcoíris.**

-Hola cielo, como estas.

- Dangsin-i jeonhwahaess-eul ttae jeikeu - ibwa, nan nae bumonim-i yeogi gyesi ni gwaenchanh-a, geudeul-ege hollo keompyuteoeseo sajin eul boyeo jueossda.

_(-Hola Jake, estoy bien mis padres están aquí, les mostraba fotos en la Holo-computador cuando llamaste.)_

-Enserio, puedo hablar con ellos.

- man-yag

_(Si)_

**PADRES DE ARCOÍRIS CON TRADUCTOR:**

-Hola Jake-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Hola suegritos-respondió Jake.

-Que tal Jake, ¿en dónde estás? esa no es tu casa-preguntó Bob Raincorn.

-Estoy acompañando a Finn en una aventura.

-Oye lamentamos haber tratado de comérnoslo-dijo Lady Raincorn.

-si, en parte fue culpa mía por…bueno…engañarlos.

-Eso quedo en el pasado Jake-contesto Lady.

-sí ¿qué tal si nos reunimos cuando estés de vuelta?-propuso Bob.

-Buena idea, pero estamos viajando asía:

_Más allá de las Tierras Heladas donde se limita Ooo con lo desconocido._

Así que no sé cuánto me tarde, pero llego y les aviso.

-Bien Jake, Arcoíris quiere hablar contigo-contesto Lady.

-Ok.

**Arcoíris sin traductor: **

- eonje uliga hamkke haneul eul sigan-eul dol-a gayahaneun

(-Cuando regreses tenemos que pasar tiempo juntos cielo)

-Si amor.

-geugeon geuleohgo uli bumonim-eun ? Dijieron dangsin-eun ttohan mauseu oleunjjog eul bangmun hal ?

(Y por cierto ¿mis padres también te dijeron que quieren visitarte cierto?)

-Si amor, tengo que dejarte, adiós.

- annyeong.

(Adiós)

**Fin de la conversación**

* * *

Bueno quisa se pregunten que paso con la conversación Rey Helado/Gunter, pero seamos sinceros ¿quien quiere ver un anciano de mas de mil años conversando con un pingüino?

**Hacedor De Historias **

**fuera**


	6. Capítulo 6 Pensamientos Confusos

Hola aqui el 6, en este agregaré elementos de los episodios aun no estrenados en latinoamerica: "Bad litle boy" y "Mystery dungeon"

Ademas quisiera reforsar mi declamier

**Declamier**

Adventure Time with Finn and Jake (Hora de Aventura en Latinoamerica y Hora de aventuras en España) es propiedad total de Pendlenton Ward quien dirige la produccion en Fredator Estudios s.a. y vende sus derechos de produccion a Cartoon Network. Toda negociacion con el ya mencionado propietario debe hablarse con el mismo. Toda reproduccion no autorizada parcial o total sera penalizada con todo el peso que permite la ley. La siguiente historia no se trata mas que de un Fanfiction no restringido, todo parecido con la realidad es una casualidad.

Ahora si el 6

* * *

**Más allá de las Tierras Heladas**

**Capítulo 6 Pensamientos Confusos**

Por fin amanecía, de hecho literalmente amanecía con 2 horas de tardanza pues nuestros héroes se encontraban en una zona tan fría y nublada que aun parecía de noche. Un emocionalmente derrotado Finn se lamentaba haber echado a perder las cosas con la Princesa Flama, un físicamente derrotado Rey Helado se lamentaba haber estado toda la noche escribiendo sobre Fiona y Cake, un tecnológicamente agotado Bmo se lamentaba haberse pasado leyendo lo que el Rey Helado escribió, pero un vigoroso y despierto Jake los sacó de la cama. Finn después de escuchar la alarma de baja batería de Bmo decidió que tendrían que sacrificar algunas lágrimas de ciclope si querían que su amigo robot pudiese continuar, pero el Rey Helado utilizo su poder de rayo de la misma manera que hizo con Neptor para cargar a Bmo, según él lo hizo porque estaba "motivado" ya que alguien se interesaba en su historia.

Después de escuchar la explicación del "monarca de las nieves" Finn pensó que quizá Bmo tenía razón con respecto a algunos fics de Simón, así que le pregunto al Rey Helado:

-¿Qué tal va la historia?

¿Muy bien, no recuerdas que ya te conté el tomo seis?

¡Ha! Cierto-dijo Finn recordando que su reciente apresamiento en el hielo no era el primero sino el segundo pues antes el Rey Helado les había contado "Hora de aventura con Fiona y Cake, Tomo uno, La Reina Helada se disfraza"

Sabes-dijo el Monarca del hielo-me gustaría que de verdad fueran reales una vez secuestre a Limonagrio, Tronquitos, Shelby y Neptor para poder pasar una gruta y llegar hasta El Mago Durmiente que da Vida. Pero mis personajes no cobraron vida sino el libro que tenía.

Tras escuchar la explicación del Rey Helado Finn se quedó pensativo, Shelby le había dicho que cuando el libro quedo entre la energía vital esta comenzó a aumentar hasta casi tocar el techo y que luego el libro salió disparado tan alto que podría haber salido por la trampilla que estaba arriba. Finn aseguraba haber visto como un resplandor azul se filtraba por la hierba pero no pudo estar seguro ya que en ese momento estornudo (no se puede estornudar con los ojos abiertos) y Jake miraba por otro lado.

-Finn, estas bien, FINN CONTESTA-grito Jake.

-Ah… que… que sucede Jake-contesto Finn.

-Me asustaste hermano, no te movías ni hablabas ni nada, estas bien.

-Si Jake solo que… me di cuenta de algo.

-¿De qué Finn?

-De que las "tierras desconocidas" no son lo suficientemente grandes para tener allí la tierra de Aaa.

-Cierto-dijo Jake.

-Pero recuerdas lo que Shelby nos contó.

-Sí.

-Y recuerdas lo que vi ese día.

-Sí.

-entonces no crees que quizá si se volvió real, pero necesitaba espacio y por tanto si navegamos hacia el Noreste lo encontraremos.

-Espera ¿por qué hacia el noreste?

-Porque si Aaa es como Ooo pero en forma de contraparte entonces es como un reflejo.

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces debe estar hacia el noreste.

-No entendí muy bien pero me gusta.

-Ok entonces no le diremos nada a Simón hasta llegar ¿entendido?

-Sí.

* * *

Y bien ¿que les parecio?

si les gusto dejen review

si no les gusto dejen review

si ninguna de las opciones anteriores corresponde a lo que desean dejen review


	7. Capitulo 7 secuoyas guerra y mas

se que algunos trataran de llamar al servicio de sicarios por tardarme tanto.

pero saben que ¡este capitulo tiene mas de 1000 palabaras y es mi cumpleaños

* * *

**Más allá de las Tierras Heladas**

**Capítulo 7 La guerra nuclear, secuoyas y más**

Finn y Jake después de la conversación que tuvieron se reintegraron al grupo el cual ya estaba muy cerca de las "tierras desconocidas". Se podía notar que estas no tenían el mismo clima que el Reino Helado pues la nieve se derretía a los pies de nuestros héroes y la vegetación se iba haciendo más densa, de hecho encontraron una extraña planta con pétalos blancos que parecían ser de lana, el Rey Helado les dijo que se llamaba flor de nieve y que la utilizo para hacer su túnica. Finn decidió llevársela por si acaso, cuando se disponían a guardarlas Jake se dio cuenta de algo ¡casi no tenían comida! Cundo todos se acercaron descubrieron porque ¡el caracol se había comido el burrito de todo!

-Saben, a veces me pregunto si este caracol es divertido o peligroso-dijo Finn.

-Tomando en cuenta que despertó al Litch, mato a Billy y se acaba de comer nuestro burrito yo diría que lo segundo-dijo Bmo

- ¡Nadie se mete con mi burrito!-grito Jake aumentando su puño listo para dar el golpe de gracia cuando Finn lo detuvo.

-Jake el caracol estaba poseído cuando libero al Litch y todo eso.

-¡quieren dejar de pensar en un burrito y ver esto!-grito el Rey Helado.

Rápidamente los tres amigos se reunieron con el monarca de las nieves quien se encontraba ya en la cima de una pequeña loma que según el mapa era el último obstáculo para alcanzar las "_Tierras Desconocidas"._ Lo que vieron los dejó estupefactos, no porque la nieve drásticamente había desaparecido y se respirase un aire de bosque, no porque la fauna fuese increíblemente variada, no, la razón de que nuestros héroes se quedasen con la boca abierta era la increíblemente grande vegetación del lugar ¡una hilera de Secuoyas se presentaba a la vista de nuestros héroes! ¡Secuoyas! Uno de los pocos árboles que habían sobrevivido a la radiación y que eran además los especímenes vivos más longevos, grandes y gruesos del mundo. Pueden llegar a vivir más de mil años su altura sobrepasa los cien metros y para tener una idea de su anchura basta con saber que el fuerte del árbol de Finn y Jake fue construido sobre la base de una secuoya caída ¡y cinco amplias habitaciones (recamara, cocina, baño, sala y sala de estar) se agrupan en el interior de su tronco! (Hay más habitaciones, pero están en las ramas).

Tras examinar el panorama nuestros héroes comprendieron porque nadie había pasado esa frontera, los gigantescos arboles crecían tan juntos que se debía escalar a las partes altas para llegar al otro lado, solo que en donde había suficiente espacio para pasar también había varias lazas clavadas en la madera.

-Uhm como vamos a pasar-dijo Jake.

-No lo sé, pero esas lanzas no se clavaron solas-Respondió Bmo-alguien no quiere que sigamos más allá.

De pronto el Rey Helado comenzó a llora amargamente.

-Rey Helado, ¿qué sucede?-pregunto Finn.

-No lo ven-contesto- Aaa no es real yo no recuerdo esas secuoyas.

Finn suspiro y comenzó a contarle lo que hablo con Jake minutos antes. Increíblemente se recuperó muy rápido y les dijo que pensaba que navegar era una muy buena idea. Pero justo en ese momento apareció un fantasma de la nada, al parecer había estado ahí invisible un buen rato, todos gritaron.

-No griten-grito el fantasma.

-Tiene razón-vocifero Finn- ¡Es hora de luchar!

Cada cual se preparó para el ataque: el Rey Helado creo unos chacos de hielo; Bmo puso una canción guerrera a todo volumen e hizo una posición karateca; Jake aumento de tamaño y convirtió su mano en hoz; Finn por ultimo desenvaino su espada sangre de demonio.

El fantasma permaneció impasible y solo dijo:

-Yo solo quiero ayudar.

Obviamente ninguno abandono su posición

-Miren les contare mi historia.

**FLASHBACK Y "POV" DEL FANTASMA**

Yo era un científico del reino guerrero, me enviaron al desierto que estaba tras las secuoyas para que experimentase como crear armas biológicas. Me opuse totalmente a la idea, pues sabía que siglos antes cuando la tierra era dominada por los humanos la famosa guerra de los champiñones sucedió gracias a que ellos también intentaron crear armas vivas.

**INTERRUPCIÓN FLASHBACK**

-Espera tu sabes cómo empezó la guerra- dijo Finn

-Sí-respondió el fantasma-déjame continuar.

**REANUDACIÓN FLASHBACK**

En esos tiempos el humano vivía algunos de sus mejores días, su raza nunca tuvo buen control sobre la magia ya que era ciencia que no entendían, por lo que basándose en la que si comprendían desarrollaron la tecnología. Pero esta tenía una falla no podía coexistir con la naturaleza. Los humanos tardaron una o dos décadas en darse cuenta de su error e intentaron corregirlo, afortunadamente lograron desarrollar "_tecnología verde"_. Una vez que se globalizo como dije antes vivieron uno de sus mejores días. Mas la alegría les duro poco, los científicos de una organización llamada NASA encargada de estudiar el espacio advirtieron que un asteroide de tamaño considerable se acercaba a la Tierra. Por fortuna no destruiría todo el planeta, por desgracia si una quinta parte de él, es decir que perdería también una quinta parte de gravedad lo que la sacaría de su órbita y generaría una crisis interplanetaria. No obstante al parecer el meteorito tenía en su interior materia oscura, una sustancia que se encontraba esparcida por el cosmos y debido a su alta gravedad causaba la rotación de las galaxias. Nunca se explicaron cómo es que algo de esta sustancia quedo atrapada en un asteroide, pero la buena noticia es que era la cantidad justa para estabilizar a la tierra. Lo único que no podía evitar era la deriva de los continentes que le dio la forma a la tierra de Ooo y al resto de los continentes. Los humanos sobrevivieron al terremoto que se produjo por el movimiento. El asteroide sin embargo también contenía químicos nocivos que mataban humanos y que solo podían destruirse con radiación. Entonces los humanos decidieron que debían usar bombas nucleares con nitrógeno líquido de esa manera la radiación destruiría los químicos y luego al quedar congelada la envolverían en concreto hasta que se estabilizara. Pero el proceso se demoraba y mucha gente estaba siendo afectada, las personas de esta nación protestaron y pensando que los encargados de limpiar el cráter (que habían tenido problemas con esta nación) se tardaban a propósito. Entonces decidieron lanzar la primera bomba pero esta fue detenida por un hombre que al parecer si podía controlar la magia se hacía llamar Simón Petricov.


	8. Capítulo 8 Simón Petricov ¿heroe?

**OKEY se que no publique en un tiempo que este cap. es corto y que quieren un adelanto. asi que si me disculpan abajo hay un adelanto**

* * *

**Más allá de las Tierras Heladas**

**Capítulo 8 Simón Petricov ¿héroe?**

_"__EN EL EPISODIO ANTERIOR"_

-Espera tu sabes cómo empezó la guerra- dijo Finn

-Sí-respondió el fantasma-déjame continuar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entonces decidieron lanzar la primera bomba pero esta fue detenida por un hombre que al parecer si podía controlar la magia se hacía llamar Simón Petricov.

_"FIN DE LA MIRADA AL PASADO"_

Todos voltearon a ver al Rey Helado, pero este no recordaba nada de su pasado, así que continuaron con el relato del fantasma.

**FLASHBACK Y "POV" DEL FANTASMA**

Después de que se detuviese la primera bomba se prefirió crear un organismo que produjese radiación por sí mismo de esta forma apareció el Litch. Desgraciadamente los humanos fueron atacados por su propia creación, el esquelético ser desarrollo control mental con lo que creó un ejército de zombis los cuales terminaron lanzando la segunda bomba y esta vez se aseguraron de que Simón Petricov no interfiriese. Por fortuna la magia que este hombre utilizo fue suficiente para que la radiación no fuese totalmente mortal.

**FIN FLASHBACK**


	9. Capítulo 9 Peligro ¿microscópico?

**Más allá de las Tierras Heladas**

**Capítulo 9 Peligro ¿microscópico?**

_"En el episodio anterior"_

Después de que se detuviese la primera bomba se prefirió crear un organismo que produjese radiación por sí mismo de esta forma apareció el Litch.

El esquelético ser desarrollo control menta.

Terminaron lanzando la segunda bomba.

Se aseguraron de que Simón Petricov no interfiriese. Por fortuna la magia que este hombre utilizo fue suficiente para que la radiación no fuese totalmente mortal.

_"Fin de la mirada al pasado"_

-espera a ver si entendí-dijo Jake- Cayo un meteorito; hubo un mega terremoto que cambio los continentes; se lanzó la primera bomba, pero fue detenida por el rey hela…por Simón Petricov; se creó al Litch; se lanzó la segunda bomba y ahí empezó la guerra de los champiñones que reformo el mundo y casi extinguió a los huma… -se detuvo al ver que Finn empezaba a incomodarse.

-Si más o menos es eso lo que le dije a la princesa guerrera-respondió el fantasma.

-¿Y qué te dijo ella?-pregunto Bmo.

-¿Ella te condeno a muerte?-quiso saber el Rey Helado.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ella entendió y no me presiono más, pero todo cambio cuando murió en guerra (ser de la realeza tiene sus desventajas), la nueva princesa guerrera me advirtió que si no seguía sus indicaciones… pues se encargaría.

-Y… ¿Qué hay detrás de esas secuoyas?-pregunto Finn.

-Organismos microscópicos no inteligentes semi-bionicos programados para destruir cualquier forma de vida inteligente, capaces de usar todo tipo de materia para sus fines excepto secuoyas.

-¿¡Qué!?-dijeron todos sin entender lo que dijo el fantasma.

-Son como una energía que usa todo lo que encuentre (excepto secuoyas) para destruir todo lo que tenga inteligencia-explico el fantasma.

-Ahhh dijeron todos.

-¿y dijiste que son microscópicos?-pregunto Jake.

-Sí, es decir que no se puede tocar.

-¿y se pueden congelar?-pregunto el Rey Helado.

-No, llegan a alcanzar temperaturas de 100 °C.

-¿Y entonces como se destruyen?-pregunto Bmo.

-Con un código de desactivación que está en el centro del área, eso es más o menos a 60Km.

En la mente de Finn se oyó ¡60km de aventura!

En la mente de Jake se oyó ¡60km de camino! ¡Quiero comer!

En la mente de Bmo se oyó ¡60km de perdida de batería!

En la mente del Rey Helado se oyó ¡60km para estar más cerca de Fiona y Cake!

El fantasma sin embargo solo dijo –serán 60km de peligro.


	10. Capítulo 10 ¡60 Km de peligro! 1 parte

Okay se que he estado desconectado unos días pero he vuelto y para que me perdonen he puesto un mini-episodio

* * *

**Más allá de las Tierras Heladas**

**Capítulo 10 ¡60 Km de peligro! 1° parte**

_"En el capítulo anterior"_

En la mente de Finn se oyó ¡60km de aventura!

En la mente de Jake se oyó ¡60km de camino! ¡Quiero comer!

En la mente de Bmo se oyó ¡60km de perdida de batería!

En la mente del Rey Helado se oyó ¡60km para estar más cerca de Fiona y Cake!

El fantasma sin embargo solo dijo –serán 60km de peligro.

_"Fin de la mirada al pasado"_

Finn se despertó, le costó unos segundos recordar lo que paso el día anterior.

-Sera un día largo-se dijo a sí mismo.

No estaba asustado, sino preocupado. Al principio pensó que sería como otra aventura más, pero ahora que tenían que enfrentarse a su primer desafío empezaba a cuestionarse si realmente podrían pasar el bosque de secuoyas. El fantasma les dio comida y alojo, pero también les dijo que un total de 531 personas (cuyos esqueletos reposaban inertes en las laderas de bosque) también habían tratado de pasar por allí y no lo lograron.

El Rey Helado había pasado las últimas dos horas regañando a Gunter por hacer una fiesta de pingüinos en el castillo, Jake había estado más serio de lo normal y Bmo no paraba de reproducir su canción favorita que lo calmaba cuando estaba triste. Sin duda no era el único que estaba nervioso, aunque tenían un buen motivo para estarlo. El fantasma les mostro las más poderosas formas que habían tomado los "micro-monstruos" y no eran en absoluto prometedoras.

No obstante, el alba había llegado, el sol se alzaba majestuoso y los milenarios arboles gigantes se alzaban desafiantes. Los dos héroes, el robot y el mago lunático se acercaron a los "kits de supervivencia contra nano-armas" que el no muerto había dejado para ellos. Se colocaron el "traje de protección molecular" que era de color negro con líneas azules de circuitos. Tomaron sus "cyber-armas" que consistían en espadas celestes eléctricas, un escudo verde claro también eléctrico y flechas rojas (junto con su arco rojo) igualmente eléctricas.

-¿Están seguros de que esto funcionará?-pregunto el rey helado.

-Claro que si anciano-respondió Finn.

-Solo tenemos que correr lo más rápido al punto de control y todo estará bien-dijo Jake.

Nuestros héroes iban caminando hacia el bosque, cualquiera que los hubiera visto creería que eran astronautas a punto de entrar en su nave. Finalmente contuvieron la respiración y se abalanzaron en el bosque. Cuando entraron no vieron nada fuera de lo normal, había árboles, musgo y unos cuantos animales (no parlantes). Sin embargo a los pocos segundos notaron algo extraño, y es que en cuanto trataron de avanzar un extraño zumbido comenzó a escucharse y una luz azulada envolvió el lugar.

Todos permanecieron callados hasta que en un momento dado Bmo dijo:

-¿Y ahora qué?

Aquellas tres palabras funcionaron como un interruptor, un segundo más tarde se desato el caos.

_Adelanto del próximo cap._

La luz de pronto se volvió roja, la temperatura subió drásticamente y el zumbido se escucho mucho más alto.

-¡Corran!-dijo Finn.

**_Mini-episodio con Fiona y Cake_**

_(Este episodio transcurre en el mismo tiempo cronológico que el capítulo 9)_

Era una bella mañana en la tierra de Aaa, pero no entrare en detalles dado que se trata de un mini-episodio. Cake despertó, esperaba tener que levantar a Fiona por la fuerza por lo que se sorprendió de verla de pie.

-Fiona ¿estas despierta?

-¡oh! Eres tú Cake, sí estoy despierta. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

-Es que casi siempre tengo que sacarte de la cama.

-Sí, pero esta vez, me desperté temprano porque tuve un extraño sueño.

-¿De qué trataba? ¡¿No era un sueño de muerte?! ¿O sí?

-No Cake, no era un sueño de muerte.

-¿Entonces soñaste con Marshall verdad? ¿O con el dulce príncipe?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Deja de inventar cosas!

-Ja ja ja. Pero ya en serio. ¿De qué sus trataba tu sueño?

-Estaba en el océano. Pero había mucha niebla, sin embargo logre ver un barco, había cuatro personas, pero por la niebla solo vi sus siluetas: una parecía un oso, otra era circular, otra era cuadrada y la última tenía una forma bien extraña. Luego apareció el Búho Cósmico y dijo: "sucederá".

**_Fin del mini-episodio_**

* * *

Si les gusto dejen review, sino también dejen review. pero por favor dejen review.


	11. Capítulo 11 ¡60 Km de peligro! 2 parte

**Más allá de las Tierras Heladas**

**Capítulo 11 ¡60 km de peligro! 2° parte**

_"En el capítulo anterior"_

No obstante, el alba había llegado, el sol se alzaba majestuoso y los milenarios arboles gigantes se alzaban desafiantes. Los dos héroes, el robot y el mago lunático se acercaron a los "kits de supervivencia contra nano-armas" que el no muerto había dejado para ellos. Se colocaron el "traje de protección molecular" que era de color negro con líneas azules de circuitos. Tomaron sus "cyber-armas" que consistían en espadas celestes eléctricas, un escudo verde claro también eléctrico y flechas rojas (junto con su arco rojo) igualmente eléctricas.

-¿Están seguros de que esto funcionará?-pregunto el rey helado.

-Claro que si anciano-respondió Finn.

-Solo tenemos que correr lo más rápido al punto de control y todo estará bien-dijo Jake.

Nuestros héroes iban caminando hacia el bosque, cualquiera que los hubiera visto creería que eran astronautas a punto de entrar en su nave. Finalmente contuvieron la respiración y se abalanzaron en el bosque. Cuando entraron no vieron nada fuera de lo normal, había árboles, musgo y unos cuantos animales (no parlantes). Sin embargo a los pocos segundos notaron algo extraño, y es que en cuanto trataron de avanzar un extraño zumbido comenzó a escucharse y una luz azulada envolvió el lugar.

Todos permanecieron callados hasta que en un momento dado Bmo dijo:

-¿Y ahora qué?

Aquellas tres palabras funcionaron como un interruptor, un segundo más tarde se desato el caos.

_"Fin de la mirada al pasado"_

La luz de pronto se volvió roja, la temperatura subió drásticamente y el zumbido se escuchó mucho más alto.

-¡Corran!-dijo Finn.

Pero no había salida, los nano-monstruos se juntaron rápidamente a su alrededor formando una sólida barrera roja. La temperatura continúo subiendo.

-Rápido ahora-dijo el Rey Helado.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del fantasma todos presionaron unos cuantos botones de su traje e inmediatamente dentro de este se respiró un ambiente de 37 C°.

Sin embargo esto no les dio ni un segundo de tranquilidad pes en el aire se acercaban varias nubes de nano-robots que cargaban varios materiales. Finn y Jake dispararon varias flechas, pero se detuvieron al notar que los vencidos mi

cro-monstruos dejaban caer restos de lo que transportaban sobre sus compañeros.

-¿Alguna idea?- pregunto Jake.

-Debemos continuar avanzando-señalo Bmo.

Todos dispararon algunas flechas, pero al instante se reformaba la pared.

-Tengo una idea- dijo el Rey Helado.

El monarca de la nieve comenzó a lanzar tanta nieve como podía, esta se derretía al instante, pero toda el agua comenzó a inundar el lugar de modo que nuestros héroes flotaron hasta el borde y salieron.

-No debemos dejar que nos cierren otra vez- dijo Jake.

Continuaron lanzando flechas a donde veían que se juntaban los robots, pero se quedaron paralizados por lo que vieron adelante.

Antes sus ojos cayeron miles de piedras, musgo y en menor cantidad algo de madera (que no era de secuoya). A toda esta mescolanza se le sumo una enorme nube roja que inmediatamente comenzó a tomar una forma humanoide, una gigantesca forma humanoide.

-¡Corran!-dijeron todos al unísono al notar un gigantesco puño que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Bmo sin embargo debido a sus cortas extremidades de metal no escapo a tiempo. Lo último que los tres restantes héroes notaron fue sus circuitos regados por todas partes, su tarjeta medre rota y su memoria rom (read-only memory) salir volando a quien sabe dónde.

A pesar de lo triste de la escena nadie tuvo tiempo siquiera de soltar una lagrima pues una nube roja cubrió a Bmo y lo llevo a la cabeza del gigante.

-O no-dijo el Rey Helado.

_Adelanto del próximo capítulo_

-¿Bmo eres tú?-pregunto Jake.

-Creo que ese ya no es Bmo hermano- respondió Finn

* * *

en fin el próximo cap será la 3° parte.

Si tiene dudas dejen review.

Si les gusto dejen review.

Si no les gusto... también dejen review


	12. Capítulo 12 ¡60 Km de peligro! 3 parte

hola que tal? lamento la demora... vergüenza. pero les aviso que ya casi se acerca el punto medio del fic donde descubren Aaa.

* * *

**Más allá de las Tierras Heladas**

**Capítulo 12 ¡60 km de peligro! 3° parte**

_"__En el capítulo anterior"_

-¡Corran!-dijeron todos al unísono al notar un gigantesco puño que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Bmo sin embargo debido a sus cortas extremidades de metal no escapo a tiempo. Lo último que los tres restantes héroes notaron fue sus circuitos regados por todas partes, su tarjeta medre rota y su memoria rom (read-only memory) salir volando a quien sabe dónde.

A pesar de lo triste de la escena nadie tuvo tiempo siquiera de soltar una lagrima pues una nube roja cubrió a Bmo y lo llevo a la cabeza del gigante.

-O no-dijo el Rey Helado.

_"__Fin de la mirada al pasado"_

-¿Bmo eres tú?-pregunto Jake.

-Creo que ese ya no es Bmo hermano- respondió Finn

La monstruosa bestia formada por restos del bosque ahora tenía una pantalla en su rostro, cables atravesando sus extremidades y chispas eléctricas saliendo de todo su cuerpo. Bmo estaba muerto, aun podía repararse, pero primero tenían que acabar con los nano-robots.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó el Rey Helado.

-Quizá si le devolvemos su memoria nos recuerde y no nos ataque-dijo Finn.

-¡Buena idea!- Dijo Jake-¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que eso era la memoria de Bmo?

-Emm… chicos-dijo el Rey Helado.

-Ahora no-dijo Jake- Finn no es así de intelectual.

-Pero…

-Insinúas que soy tonto-interrumpió Finn.

-¡Oigan!

-¿¡Qué!?-dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Corran!-grito el Rey Helado

Una gigantesca mano se acercaba a ellos lanzando un rayo eléctrico. Los tres corrieron con todas sus fuerzas mientras disparaban flechas para que no les cerraran el paso, pero desgraciadamente fue inútil, el gigantesco monstruo se abalanzo sobre ellos convirtiéndose en una densa nube roja. El Rey Helado creo un grueso domo de hielo pero no resistió mucho. La pantalla de Bmo que despedía fugaces destellos sin el menor sentido se acercó a ellos envuelta en chispas. Finn suspiro, todo se acababa ahí, había fallado, ya no vería más a Jake, ni a Bmo, ni a la Dulce Princesa, ni a Marceline, también extrañaría un poco al Rey Helado, la Tierra de Ooo caería en manos del mal y muchos, o tal vez todos morirían por su culpa, por que siguió un simple sueño de aventuras que podía encontrar en su casa, por que buscó una tontería del Rey Helado, porque se dirigía a una inexistente tierra. Las que antes parecían deducciones lógicas e inteligentes ahora para el héroe corazonadas lanzadas al azar. Pero lo que más le dolía a Finn era que no volvería a ver a su "ardiente" novia, no volvería a ver a Flama nunca más.

Y como si pensar en su amada de fuego le trajese buena suerte Finn miro a bajo y observo la memoria de su robótico amigo, irónicamente el chip que contenía los recuerdos de Bmo le hizo recordar a Finn que no todo estaba perdido, y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde se levantó e inserto el cartucho en los circuitos de la consola. Fuese suerte o no la pantalla de Bmo se apagó y solo quedo un pequeño icono que decía: "reiniciando".

_Adelanto del próximo capítulo_

Todos los nano-robots igualmente se quedaron "pausados". Ninguno de los tres perdió tiempo y huyeron.

* * *

se que fue corto... talvez actualice otro hoy


	13. Capítulo 13 ¡60 km de peligro! 4 parte

que tal? este cap traerá algunos problemas porfavor dejen review

* * *

**Más allá de las Tierras Heladas**

**Capítulo 13 ¡60 km de peligro! 4° parte**

_"En el capítulo anterior"_

El chip que contenía los recuerdos de Bmo le hizo recordar a Finn que no todo estaba perdido, y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde se levantó e inserto el cartucho en los circuitos de la consola. Fuese suerte o no la pantalla de Bmo se apagó y solo quedo un pequeño icono que decía: "reiniciando".

_"Fin de la mirada al pasado"_

Todos los nano-robots igualmente se quedaron "pausados". Ninguno de los tres perdió tiempo y huyeron.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto Jake.

-Debemos llegar hasta el punto de control-Respondió Jake.

-Oigan…-dijo el Rey Helado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jake

-¡miren!

La pantalla de Bmo que hasta hace poco relucía un pulcro circulo fraccionado en el que se leía: "reiniciando" ahora tenía unas parpadeantes letras que decían: "reinicio completo". Estas no duraron mucho e inmediatamente fueron reemplazadas por pixeles que tomaron la forma de la cara de Bmo.

-¿Funciono?-pregunto el Rey Helado.

Por desgracia para nuestros héroes la amigable cara de Bmo fue reemplazada por unos gráficos 3D que representaban a Finn, Jake y al Rey Helado. A la derecha de cada grafico se mostraban detalles como altura, peso, habilidad, etc. Fue entonces cuando Finn entendió que con o sin memoria Bmo seguía hackeado y ahora les había dado un arma más a los nano-robots, ahora ellos tenían una base de datos, una base de datos con SUS DATOS.

-¡Corran!-dijeron todos.

Tan rápido como sus piernas les permitían correr todos continuaban avanzando, pero desgraciadamente las leyes de la física no estaban a su favor, la onda inalámbrica que los nano-robots usaban se expandió desde Bmo y los micro-monstruos que estaban alrededor de nuestros héroes se reactivaron.

-Estamos perdidos-dijo el Rey Helado.

Y efectivamente su enemigo descubrió que la mejor manera de vencer a nuestros héroes era, con sus emociones.

Un destello cegador cubrió a nuestros héroes, cuando despertaron estaban divididos (los nano-robots crearon un ambiente digital). El Rey Helado quedo en un lugar completamente oscuro, sin nadie a su lado; Finn estaba en un valle, con su novia Flama y Jake estaba en un corredor oscuro.

_Adelanto del próximo capítulo_

¿Betty eres… tu… eres… realmente tú? / ¿Flama? ¡No! ¡Por favor no! / Jake Jr. ¿¡Qué haces?! ¡No!

* * *

Review por favor solo eso les pido.


	14. Capítulo 14 Nada pasa, todo pasa

_**¡IMPORTANTE!**_

Perdon en serio perdón por tardarme tanto, pero re-leí mi fic y me parece que hay cosas que no cuadraban por eso lo reescribi algunas partes (son solo detalles menores), se que debi actualizar, enserio perdón, pero les suplico que si alguien tiene tiempo y puede darme review (malo o bueno)por favor démelo, se los ruego.

* * *

**Más allá de las Tierras Heladas**

**Capítulo 14 Nada pasa, todo pasa**

_"En el capítulo anterior"_

Un destello cegador cubrió a nuestros héroes, cuando despertaron estaban divididos (los nano-robots crearon un ambiente digital). El Rey Helado quedo en un lugar completamente oscuro, sin nadie a su lado; Finn estaba en un valle, con su novia Flama y Jake estaba en un corredor oscuro.

_"Fin de la mirada al pasado"_

El Rey Helado caminaba sin rumbo fijo: no había nada, pero estaba dentro de algo; no había piso, pero caminaba sobre algo duro; no había nadie, pero no estaba solo. Finn estaba en un valle con su novia: no estaba quemándose, pero sentía calor; no hablaban, pero entendían lo que querían decir; no pasaba nada, pero sentía que pasaba de todo. Jake solo avanzaba en un corredor, las paredes eran plomas y carcomidas. No había cuadros, pero múltiples imágenes se le pasaban por la cabeza; no había luz, pero veía todo; no había principio, pero sabía que había un fin. Todos nuestros héroes coincidían en algo: No había salida, pero tenían que salir y ahora.

**_Mini-episodio con Fiona y Cake_**

(Este episodio transcurre en el mismo tiempo cronológico que el capítulo 14)

-¡Ah!- grito Fiona mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Fiona! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien Cake.

-Es la tercera vez esta semana.

-No es mi culpa que el Búho Cósmico chille al final de mi sueño.

-Pero si ya sabes que esperar de tu sueño por qué te sorprendes.

-No lo entiendes, esta vez fue diferente.

-¿…?

-Esta vez se acercó más a la orilla, pero luego la niebla se volvió negra y se alejaron.

-¿Y qué más paso?

-El Búho Cósmico dijo: "Ya vienen pero los están retrasando, deben pasar una prueba, para enfrentar una más grande, tú y tu hermana los ayudaran pero también deben fortalecerse. Tu primera prueba es en dos días, mejor entrena por que las sombras se levantaran.

-¿¡…!?

**_Fin del mini-episodio _**


	15. Capítulo 15 Simón busca una salida

Bueno, escuchen últimamente he tenido menos reviews, supongo que es por tardarme tanto, pero agradesco a Espartan 187 por dejarme uno a pesar del corto cap. que publique antes. Este cap. con más de mil palabras va dedicado a ti.

**Más allá de las Tierras Heladas**

**Capítulo 15 Simón busca una salida**

-Simón, oh Simón. ¿Dónde estás mi príncipe?-Dijo una voz femenina

El Rey Helado se sorprendió, no recordaba esa voz, pero se le hacía muy familiar. Trato de seguirla, pero no encontraba su origen, parecía venir de todos y de ningún lugar al mismo tiempo. Pero cuando parecía que el gobernante de las nieves caería en una locura mayor a la que ya poseía vio algo. Una puerta, solo eso, una puerta tosca hecha de piedra y con un pomo de pino negro pobremente trabajado, pero al fin y al cabo una puerta. No perdió tiempo y entro. Lo que vio fue muy extraño, miles de humanos, miles de cosas viejas y miles de luces enfocadas hacia un libro, una corona, herramientas y un cadáver. El Rey Helado solo miro a un hombre y a una mujer con cara de emocionados.

-Bueno, bueno, antas de empezar quisiera recordarles que como medida de seguridad ante la…disputa entre "Los supervivientes" y "Los Limpiadores" les rogamos apagar todo dispositivo que use electricidad pues vamos a encender el electrón –dijo la mujer.

Un murmullo recorrió la sala como producto del roce de abrigos y bolsillos. Luego una gruesa capa de vidrio cubrió las luces y el equipo que se encontraba en el techo para efectos especiales. Finalmente la mujer se dirigió a un romboide piramidal de bajo tamaño y presiono algo en la punta, una vibración eléctrica recorrió la sala y luego se apagó.

-Uhm, me prestan su atención por favor-dijo la mujer- el profesor Powell no se encuentra presente pues abandono el proyecto durante la exploración en Escandinavia por razones personales. No obstante, mi prometido el profesor Petricov quien también trabajo en el proyecto está aquí y les dará una explicación del hallazgo.

-Pues…buenos días, hace 5 meses que el proyecto "Darma" fue creado con la única finalidad de explorar las partes más frías del Norte de Escandinavia. Y tal como el pergamino que el profesor Powell encontró, parece que realmente existía una civilización vikinga relacionada con el culto y la adoración al frio y la nieve. ¿Cómo es que se nos pasó por alto una cultura así? Según el pergamino de mi colega Powell y de otros hallazgos que obtuvimos al parecer el denominado "Reino Helado" elegía como su gobernante a quien, mostrase destreza con hielo y nieve. El Pergamino rezaba en runas la siguiente oración:

"Las partes firmantes se comprometen a mantener la paz y la armonía y posiblemente la mutua ayuda. Firman: el Rey Helado VIII elegido el noveno día del tercer ciclo lunar por su habilidad para controlar el hielo y la nieve y coronado con la corona helada el decimoprimer día del tercer ciclo lunar. También Firman el Vikingo Axis dirigente de la tribu pesquera de la isla hostil coronado el cuarto día del segundo ciclo lunar"

-Suponemos-intervino Betty-que el control del hielo y la nieve se refería a quien se encontrase en las mejores condiciones en aquel gélido lugar, ya que los textiles hallados demuestran que vestían finos ropajes de seda blanca comercializada de otras civilizaciones que no eran precisamente térmicas.

-Aunque también suponemos-continuo Petricov que pueda referirse a habilidades artísticas pues hemos visto figuras talladas en hielo donde se muestra a lo que suponemos es el Rey Helado VIII. De sus brazos salen lazos de hielo que se entrelazan y forman una figura a medio acabar.

-No obstante la alta mortalidad de esta civilización, la escasez de recursos y hasta una posible guerra acabaron con esta civilización-dijo Betty.

-Pero por desgracia la mayoría de las ruinas se congelaron y se desprendieron como icebergs

-Por fortuna al parecer un mercader tomo un bloque de hilo de tamaño considerable y él nos lo vendió a un precio relativamente bajo, esto es lo que encontramos.

-Aquí vemos el cadáver del mismísimo Rey Helado VIII, por la fisonomía de los huesos y la poca carne que quedo parece que era escuálido y raquídeo, pero extrañamente no hay rastros de enfermedades comunes en el frío.

-Sus vestimentas parecen basarse en harapos que cubrían su tórax y sus órganos genitales, luego se recubría con una túnica azul hermosamente trabajada y una corona dorada hecha de oro puro con tres rubíes incrustados en ella.

-También hay datados que nos hablan de antiguas gobernantes femeninas, estas al parecer se vestían con un vestido azul, una tiara de oro puro con tres rubíes, además al parecer la mayoría se adicionaba un collar junto con una gema azul, pero esta no tenía relación con la realeza.

-Su tradición nos cuenta que por lo general tenían el pelo blanco, posiblemente teñidos, ya que es muy raro ese color. Los hombres además resaltaban su sabiduría dejándose crecer la barba y resaltaban su poder rasurándose las cejas en forma de rayo.

-Las mujeres en cambio mostraban su belleza con un largo pelo y unas extremadamente largas cejas, creemos que las conseguían con una sustancia rica en queratina que extraían de una planta o animal, las peinaban en forma de relámpago.

-Profesor Petricov-dijo una reportera de televisión.

-¿Sí?

-¿Ese libro es de la cultura Helada?

-No este libro llamado "Enchiridion" nos lo dio el mercader del que hable antes, su título en Griego significa: El Manual del Héroe". Parece ser muy antiguo, sin embargo hay varios idiomas, al principio creíamos que todo estaba en griego, pero los traductores se sorprendieron al encontrar paginas en Inglés, Español e incluso código morse lo que nos hace pensar que paso por varias manos. Lo más impactante es que antes de enviar el libro a los traductores lo revisamos dos veces y podríamos jurar que solo estaba en griego, aunque uno de los expedicionistas que era Francés jura que una página se "puso" en su idioma en cuanto lo tomo.

-Disculpe señorita Betty-dijo un periodista-¿De qué trata el libro?

-Pues nos habla acerca de criaturas místicas, conjuros mágicos y caballeros…Lo raro es que se mesclan dragones de occidente, armas de Europa, criaturas mesopotámicas, riquezas americanas e incluso herramientas casi contemporáneas. Es como si se actualizase al tiempo y al idioma, pero lo más probable es que haya pasado por varias manos y estas pusieran su "granito de arena".

-Simón ¿podría posar con la corona para la portada de la revista?-pregunto un reportero.

-No lo sé, no quiero dañarla

-Oh, vamos amor-intervino Betty.

-Okey, okey, pero solo un rato.

El Rey Helado miro la escena y finalmente la corona no pudo más, la memoria del viejo monarca fue más fuerte y entonces Simón lo recordó, todo lo que había pasado lo recordó, a Betty a Marceline y a todos. Pero todo lo que recordó lo empezó a abrumar y más aún cuando noto en donde estaba. Entonces desesperado aporreo la puerta para salir, pero esta estaba trabada y fue obligado a revivir su terrible pasado, noto entonces como se colocaba la corona, luego su vista se nublo de lágrimas, pero con lágrimas y todo, continuo escuchando lo que sucedía: sus delirios de hielo y nieve, los gritos de los reporteros, pero sobre todo a Betty.

-Simón, por favor, detente, por favor.

-Aléjate de mí corona Gunter, no compartiré los secretos de la nieve y el hielo con nadie.

-Simón, si estás ahí por favor lucha, por favor no todo está perdido, por favor sal.

Estas palabras revotaron sobre Simón (el que estaba atrapado) y golpeo a Simón (el del recuerdo). Mas su golpe no pareció surtir efecto pues solo traspaso la imagen, eran sombras del pasado. Sin embargo las palabras de Betty hicieron que Simón (del recuerdo) recobrara la razón.

-Betty, yo, yo no quería…por…por favor perdóname.

-Pero Betty se había ido.

* * *

¿Los deje con cara de WTF? el próximo cap. tratara Finn y Flama.

Por favor dejen review si:

Si les gusto, no les gusto, tiene dudas, criticas constructivas, etc.

por favor dejen review.


	16. Capítulo 16 Finn busca una salida

**Chicos y chicas que leen este fic, enserio lo siento por no publicar, pero esta vez tengo una justificación. durante la primera semana de vacaciones mi familia entera se enfermo, la segunda nos fuimos de aquí para alla y ahora otra ves en clases**

* * *

**Más allá de las Tierras Heladas**

**Capítulo 16 Finn busca una salida**

Como ya sabemos el Rey Helado continuaba atrapado en el ambiente virtual que los nano-robots crearon, pero luchaba por salir. Finn, en cambio, ni siquiera recordaba la batalla sucedida. De hecho estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida. Finn se encontraba con su novia, la Princesa Flama. Pero esta vez podía tocarla sin temor a quemarse, podía robarle un beso sin temor a destruir el mundo, podía estar con ella.

El "día" de Finn se compuso de una salida a caminar, un picnic y una mirada al amanecer, lo más extraño es que el sol no se ocultaba, pero a Finn esto no le importaba, el solo hecho de estar con su novia le había hecho olvidar todo. Parecía como si solo existiesen ellos, pero muy dentro de sí, no estaba tranquilo.

-Finn, no te alegras de que estemos juntos.

-Si Flama, me encanta.

-Finn ¿me quieres?

-Si Flama, te amo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Mucho.

-¿Mucho? ¿Solo eso?

-Muchísimo.

-¿Con todo tu corazón?

-Sí, con todo mi corazón.

-¿Me prometerías algo?

-Lo que sea.

-Nunca me dejes, Finn, nunca.

-Nunca lo hare, Flama, Nunca.

Tras esas palabras las cosas cambiaron. Oscureció como nunca, la única fuente de luz era el fuego que emanaba la Princesa. Luego de eso unas extrañas sombras aparecieron, no tenían cara, solo se lograban ver cuando estaban cerca de Flama. Atacaban sin rencor.

-FINN, ¡Ayuda!

Finn, intento de todo, pero le fue imposible. Estaba desarmado, eran muchos y ni los veía. La Princesa Flama adquirió su forma titánica, pero una sombra le atravesó el pecho justo donde tenía su gema. El rubí comenzó a fracturarse y a ennegrecerse. La Princesa perdió su forma titánica. Su aura perdió resplandor. Finn veía todo impotente, no quería continuar mirando, pero no tuvo de otra, lo habían paralizado. Las sombras saltaban sobre la princesa y atravesaban su cuerpo infectándola de maldad. Finalmente la metamorfosis acabo, la nueva Princesa era negra, sus ojos verdes y sus gemas plateadas. Quemaba al tacto, pero estaba fría.

-¿Fla…Flama?

-Pueden irse.

Las sombras desaparecieron. La voz de Flama era suave, pero estricta…era malvada.

-Finn, Finn, Finn, mi valeroso caballero.

Flama ahora hablaba con una voz seductora que confundió a Finn.

-Me he vuelto más fuerte, más poderosa, me he vuelto malvada.

-Tú no…es decir…Flama ¡No eres malvada!

-Lo soy Finn, todo este tiempo me hiciste creer que no era correcto ser malvada, pero ahora lo entiendo, no estoy mal, tu estas mal. Así soy Finn, no cambiare, nunca, no importa lo que digas.

-Flama, no es cierto, tú no eres así, esas cosas te hicieron algo, debemos ir a un hospital o algo.

-Escúchame Finn

La voz de Flama ahora mostraba molestia.

-Te daré una oportunidad para que vengas conmigo, si no- Flama encendió fuego negro en sus manos.

-Flama…yo…no, no lo hare está mal… lo siento.

-Bien Finn, tomaste tu decisión y yo la mía, el propósito del fuego es quemar.

Flama uso su súper velocidad y dejo un rastro de fuego negro. Finn lloraba por perder a su novia, pero sabiendo que quizá podría detenerla y cambiarla de nuevo la siguió. La encontró de nuevo en el Dulce Reino, el cual estaba devastado. Los guardianes de la promesa real peleaban con todo, pero básicamente uno estaba en el suelo disparando rayos a cualquier lado y el otro se derretía lentamente. Finn avanzo más aprisa. Cuando llego había barbacoa gratis por todas partes y el castillo estaba partido a la mitad. Un rayo de esperanza iluminaba aquella parte destrozada, en él se veía a la Dulce Princesa con su traje de batalla y una espada de caramelo macizo.

-Debí encerrarte en una lámpara más pequeña luego de que escaparas.

-Una lámpara no es capaz de detenerme.

-Claro que puede, te detuvo hasta que Finn te libero, creí que habías cambiado, pero me equivoque.

Una encarnizada lucha se desató, por un lado la Princesa Flama tiraba fuego a diestra y siniestra, por otro lado la Dulce Princesa con su espada cortaba cuerdas y desviaba ataques. Las cuerdas activaban poleas que disparaban pirotecnia liquida, la Princesa Flama recibía daño pero no era suficiente. Finn llego a donde estaban las princesas.

-Finn, tienes que ir a la sala del trono, corta la cuerda y corre-dijo la Dulce Princesa.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-No hay tiempo, ve.

Finn ante la mirada de la princesa no replico y corrió. Al llegar descubrió que toda la sala estaba repleta de pirotecnia liquida y una tensa cuerda resaltaba en el centro. La espada de sangre de demonio estaba sobre una mesa. Finn no tuvo tiempo de pensar que hacia su espada ahí ya que la pared de esa sala se calcino en una bola de fuego. Finn no sabía qué hacer, una bola de fuego se acercaba peligrosamente y actuando por reflejo corto la cuerda. En cuanto lo hizo sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Y es que fue su misma mano la que blandió la espada que cortaría el hilo de vida de su amada, pues fue aquel corte el que acciono toneladas de pirotecnia liquida.


End file.
